marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope Shlottman (Earth-199999)
One night, under the control of Kilgrave, Hope called her parents and told her she was told her she was taking time off and move out of her apartment and quit the track team. One month after being kidnapped, Hope was eventually rescued by Jessica Jones, who previously underwent Kilgrave's control. Hope resisted as she was told not to leave but was knocked unconscious. Hope temporarily was free from Kilgrave's control but when her parents came to pick her up, Kilgrave's previous orders made her kill her parents. After the murder, Hope was imprisoned. Jessica convinced her lawyer friend Jeryn Hogarth to represent her, and her adoptive sister Trish Walker to feature Hope on her talk show to make the Kilgrave menace public. Hope would later ask Jessica for 50 dollars, which she used to pay cellmate Sissy Garcia to beat her up, leading to an hospitalization. While she refused to tell Hogarth anything, she revealed to Jessica that Kilgrave's rapes rendered her pregnant, making her feel ill and hope that the beating would cause a miscarriage. Jessica and Hogarth set for a chemical abortion, which Hope achieved through a pill. Hogarth would later keep the unborn fetus hoping to get a better understanding of Kilgrave's abilities. The state wanted Hope to cop a plea bargain in which Shlottman was to plead guilty and her charges would be diminished to twenty years instead of possibly two life sentences. Hogarth tried to convince her to take the deal since Shlottman was young enough, in her opinion, to do the time and be released still able to have a family and continue her life. Hope instead requested to to consult Jessica before. While Hope at first was warming up to the plea, she made a hesitant change of mind once Jessica revealed Kilgrave was her prisoner and she was working on getting a confession that would exonerate Hope. While the whole confession ordeal backfired, upon Kilgrave's escape he went to the district attorney and a judge to convince them to set Hope free. After he went to Jessica's apartment to inform he would exchange Hope for his father, Jessica rendered Kigrave captive and called Hope to tell her the news, promising to pick her up upon release the following morning. However, Robyn's intervertion led to Jones being knocked out and Kilgrave's release, and the next day Hope called Jessica asking why she hadn't arrived yet. Jessica replied that Hope should hide while she came to prison, and she realized Kilgrave was on the loose. Kilgrave arrived before Jessica and convinced Hope to come with him to the restaurant Niku, where he arranged for the hostage exchange - while four other people (including Robyn) were kept in an improvised gallows to prevent Jessica from being hostile. Hope begged Jessica to kill Kilgrave as he commanded his father to walk towards him, and he told Hope that Jessica wanted to remain a hero by trying to keep him alive for Hope's sake. As Kilgrave hugged Thompson, Shlottman grabbed a glass on the table and shattered it; Kilgrave gloated that she was incapable of killing him. Shlottman remarked that Jones had the power and stabbed herself in the neck. After Jessica saved the other hostages from being hanged, she attending to Hope. As Hope died, she begged Jones to promise her that now that she was no longer a factor that she could kill Kilgrave; Jones vowed that she would, ultimately fulfilling her promise at the end. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Erin Moriarty portrays Hope Shlottman as a regular character in the Netflix series Marvel's Jessica Jones. * While Hope is an original character, many traits are shared with Mattie Franklin in the Alias comic, where both are a woman who is kidnapped and enthralled by a manipulative bastard, becomes unable to control herself, and is rescued by Jessica Jones. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Хоуп Шлоттман (199999) Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Suicide